


Not A Shocking Discovery

by Camikila



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Winry catches them in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: Winry catches Ed and Al in the act...and isn't so surprised.





	Not A Shocking Discovery

They tried to plan for this sort of thing. It was why Al made the rule in the first place when he'd gotten his body back and they realized he was touch starved. (When they realized the difference between love and being in an all encompassing love.) They'd simply agreed to keep sex to their own house and with the windows shuttered firmly. Ed was certain no one would be able to separate them anyways. Al wasn't convinced completely.

It wasn't until Ed convinced Al that their little back garden in Resembol was secluded enough that the rule started to slide. That's how Al found himself currently riding Ed on the back deck surrounded by trees, flowers, bushes and... Winry. They'd never really discussed Winry. Never really mentioned that Ed could/should (Ed said former, Al the later) be married to her already with a family starting. It wasn't what was and Ed wouldn't trade Al for Winry anyways.

Which is really what brings them to this mess anyways. Al is blushing and shivering and only part is from embarrassment...the rest is lust that comes from having his brother's cock buried deep inside of him. He does scramble to cover himself up though and cowers in a way that upon the shift, forces a moan from Ed. Ed kinda freezes after that though. Both are too scared to look at Winry's face. 

Its Ed who tries to explain first and Al jumping in with his side commentary about how they'd even got to this point.   
"So this is what you get up to when you're off duty?" Both Elrics look up at the tone. Winry is smiling wryly. "Sheska wins the bet I guess."   
"Bet?" Al ventures clearly confused.  
"Yep. Guess I'll make some tea and wait inside. Can't really expect the two of you to come inside like that."

When she'd left Al shivered at the smirk Ed sent his way. "You hear that Al? Not even an issue. Bet I could make you scream and she wouldn't say a damn thing."   
In the end, Ed took his time and Al did scream. When they went inside however, Winry didn't say a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I swear I posted this somewhere online... but I apparently didn't. So...heres this little drabble type thing.


End file.
